


A Thousand Years

by happymikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Eremika Week, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymikasa/pseuds/happymikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Eren are in the finale of a dance competition, but this is not the reason why he's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an entry for Eremika Fluff Week, day 2 and I picked the song "A Thousand Years" to be their dancing song because it's one of my all-time favorites!  
> I hope you enjoy reading :)

Eren’s hands are sweating as he reviews the choreography in his head. 

Before him, there are thousands of spectators, including judges, curious of what he and and the love of his life, Mikasa Ackerman, are going to dance. 

Everyone else would be nervous too if they were in a national dance competition’s finale, but for Eren, it’s not only that. No, there’s also this round, sparkling diamond ring in his shirt pocket and he just wants to vomit everytime he thinks about what he’s going to do. 

He looks over to her. She looks perfect as always, even if her short, black hair and her face are more styled than normally. She is barefoot and her beautiful, light blue dress ends just above her knees. Her eyes catch his and these black and silver orbs literally tell him to “calm down, Eren, it’s just a competition”, but little does she know. 

He just wants to run away. Run away from Mikasa and this god damn dance competition, but it would only be selfish and unfair to her. As the master of ceremonies announces them, Eren’s hands are shaking and he’s not only nervous, but also scared. Nervous of what he’s going to do and scared of Mikasa’s answer. 

 

* * *

 

Mikasa takes one last look over to Eren before taking in her position. He looks extremely handsome in white trousers and an untucked shirt that shows his muscled body perfectly; his brown hair is less messy than normal but his green eyes are as beautiful as always. 

He looks nervous, and Mikasa wants to tell him that everything’s okay. She’s here with him, and they aren’t gonna lose anything if they don’t win this competition. Yet she can’t. 

The music starts playing and they start to dance. 

They dance a contemporary to Mikasa’s absolute favorite song, _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri. It was the first song they danced to as a pair. Why he suggested exactly this song, she doesn’t know.

She remembers how Eren asked her to be his prom date. It was their senior year in high school, and they have already been seeing each other before, yet this time was special. This time, they wore a pretty dress and a suit and they were slow dancing to _A Thousand Years_ and he leaned in to kiss her and she didn’t turn away because his lips felt so _fucking good_ on hers _.  
_

Now, five years later, Eren’s kisses still feel absolutely awesome on her lips and every other part of her body. They were almost at the end of their dance when Mikasa had the sudden urge to feel his lips on hers. Feel his green emeralds stare into her eyes. And luckily, their next dance move is quite a close one and Mikasa’s lips touch his as he holds her close in his arms. 

 

* * *

 

A jolt runs through Eren’s body as she kisses him. 

It was just a peck, small enough to not make the judges notice, yet it was almost like a wave of safety for him. Like she was telling him that it would be okay to propose, that she definitely loves him and that nothing else matters but their love for each other. 

When the last word is sung, they should turn away from each other going by the choreography, yet Eren doesn’t. He takes her arm in his hand, making her turn around with a surprised look on her face. 

“Mikasa…” His eyes look anywhere but at her face and he’s so quiet only she could hear him. “Mikasa, please listen…. I know this is a crazy thing to tell you right here, but… I don’t care, honestly. You know, ever since I know you, I have at least one reason to smile everyday.” 

He looks up to see a blushing Mikasa. “I don’t know how you can still put up with a stubborn ass like me,” he smiles to himself as he says that, “but anyway, you were the one who got me into dancing, you know, and… God, fuck it.” 

He kneels down, both hands holding her pale, beautiful palm. 

“Mikasa, I just… I love you to death and I just want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life, and I know I’m not easy to handle, but still,” he pulls the ring out of his pocket and holds it in front of her. 

“Will you make me the _happiest_ man in the world and marry me?”

 

* * *

 

Mikasa blushes in shock; tears are about to ruin her make-up. 

Did that really just happen? Did Eren Jaeger, the man she’s sure to be the love of her life, just really propose to her? She can’t believe it, yet it _has_ to be real. His touch feels real. The red tint on her face feels real. Everything feels real. 

Tears start rolling down her face as she sobs just one quiet word. 

“Yes.”  

Eren gets up from his position, smiling brightly, with tears of relief and happiness filling his face. “Really?” 

More sobbing.

“Goddammit, Eren, _yes_. I really want to marry you.” 

Eren’s smile becomes even brighter and a tear is streaming down his face as he puts the ring on her, letting out a relieved sigh. “Oh, God.” 

His hand cups her face and he’s still smiling as he leans in for the most wonderful kiss Mikasa has ever had in her life. And then comes another kiss. And another one. And Mikasa couldn’t care less if they came in last in this stupid dance competition. She doesn’t care if the world ends tomorrow or not. All that matters in this moment is that Eren loves her and she loves him and that they smile while kissing passionately and their tongues explore each other’s mouths _so perfectly_ while he carries her off the stage.

And _god_ , she can already imagine the things he’s about to do with her tonight.


End file.
